


Welcome Home, Master

by SeasonalTea



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Maid Minato yum, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonalTea/pseuds/SeasonalTea
Summary: Sometimes you wanted to take care of him instead.





	Welcome Home, Master

"Welcome home, Master." 

"I'm back," you sang happily as you dropped your bag by the door and stretched your stiff arms. 

Left in the dorm all by yourselves for a week by some miracle, you had won in a bet against your team leader and you were enjoying his servitude to the fullest. Decked out in a full replica of a black maid outfit with a pleated skirt that reached the knees and a full petticoat, the white knee high socks Minato wore showed off just the slightest slip of skin as he curtsied. The lace and ribbons were tastefully white and not over-adorning the black one piece dress. The lacy headband complimented the outfit and brought out his silver eyes. God damn were you glad you had spent all that time in the Sewing Club with Bebe. 

"It's quite late, Master," Minato stated with slight pout. "Would you prefer dinner or a bath first?" 

The midnight-haired male took a few steps forward until he stood near nose to nose with you. 

"Or would you prefer me?" he purred. 

"A good maid should always know what their master wants," you teased in return, walking a couple fingers up his chest before using the digits to push him back until he hit the couch. 

Minato willingly toppled over onto his back and his hands came to trail up your thighs as you settled your hips over his. 

"Ah ah, I get to go first," you chided as you pushed his wandering hands away. 

Without wasting time, you reached under his layers of skirts and found the male's briefs. You were greeted with Minato already half hard under the material and you let out a small laugh. Your boyfriend was too cute. Not feeling patient, you slipped your bottoms off in one fell swoop and swiped Minato's away as well before you bunched up the petticoat out of the way. As you teased the male, you placed two of your fingers at his lips and he obediently took them into his mouth. You groaned at the sensation of his tongue running over your digits and grinded your hips into his to let him know your approval. Minato moaned softly as you pressed your fingers against his tongue before withdrawing and using the digits to quickly stretch yourself. Impatience at its peak, both you and Minato rutted against each other as bodily fluids began to make a mess of your lower halves and even the male's skirts. 

"You don't get to move, all right?" you ordered as you lined yourself up with the male. 

Minato let out a whimper but nodded. Satisfied, you lowered yourself and took his throbbing cock into you. Immediately, the midnight-haired youth grit his teeth as he desperately tried to still his bucking hips. You placed your hands on his abdomen to help him. Once he regained control, you slowly rotated your hips and groaned as you felt Minato rubbing your inner walls. 

"We're all alone; you can be as loud as you want," you panted out as you started lifting and lowering yourself at an easy pace. 

Soon enough, you were riding Minato with abandon as the male moaned and groaned only for you to hear. The youth grounded himself by busying his hands with your thighs, but rapture claimed him as he soon rutted into your hips a few times. You let the male do as he wanted as, soon enough, you could feel your climax coming as Minato's as well. With a few precise thrusts, the SEES leader released inside of you. Overcome at the idea of having ridden him to completion, you felt yourself hit your own orgasm and squeezed Minato for everything he was worth. 

Collapsing on top of the male, your breaths mingled as Minato wound his arms around you and nuzzled into your cheek. 

"Tomorrow is my turn, okay?" he negotiated. 

"You didn't like the dress?" you asked with a pout. 

Minato only grumbled before pecking you on the lips and shifting so the two of you were more comfortable on the couch as you rested.


End file.
